True mates
by Vivid Snare
Summary: I suck at summaries. Disclaimer. I own nothing BellaXAro
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing.**

Three weeks ago, I was a free teenager living in dreary forks, my mother lived nearly 12,000 miles away with her boring Husband Phil and Charlie, my Father, is the Chief of the Police, who barely noticed me until it was too late. The only person who truly noticed me was him. Edward Cullen. Oh, how he made me feel so wanted, so part of a family, so... whole. Until he wasn't there and that's when things starting to die. I started to die, on the inside. I couldn't breathe, it hurt so bad, I literally felt like he had physically broken my heart by leaving.

After weeks of moping and realising he was not coming back I shook myself out of the stupor I had created and decided enough was enough. I needed a change, a thrill of sorts, Jacob agreed to Cliffe dive with me at La Push. The adrenaline that ran through my body was immense, I had never felt anything like it before. Jacob helped me home and surprisingly awaiting me was an intruder of sorts, Alice. She had warned me that Edward had decided to end his life by visiting the Volturi. My mind instantly rushed to the painting I had witnessed in Carlisle's study some months prior. Deciding to not let Edward kill himself had lead me to now.

Three weeks of waiting in this cell of sorts, a small box room, with a single camp bed, a toilet and a writing desk was the only furniture in the room. Sat next to the bed was my only property which was my rucksack which contained two spare sets of clothes which I had rotated around, thankfully my dirty clothes are washed often enough. I wasn't a prisoner, but nor was I free to roam. I was fed three fairly healthy and well balanced meals every day, I was given an allocated time of 60 minutes to walk around the gardens no more, no less. Felix was the only vampire with permission to speak with me and ascort me around the castle, just because I could recieve a verbal response from him did not mean he would give me one. The masters had given Felix and I strict instruction that I was to never be left unattended.

Just after my imprisonment I had found a stone that would chalk on the walls. Today marked day 30. At 11:00am I waited at the door, as I had for the last few weeks, awaiting for Felix to come take me to the gardens, as usual he was punctual and as usual he spoke barely any words to my questions. As we reached the gardens we stopped abruptly. For the past 30 days no one had ever occupied the gardens during our visit but here they were. The three masters of the castle to which I was to reside in, sat on and around one of the stone benches that lined down one wall. A water fountain feature in the middle and four red rose bushes sat at each corner turn in a square courtyard. Marcus was sat with his back turned to, Cauis only frowned and then there was Aro Volturi, Aro stood looking with a questioning look our way.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon hearing the entry of Bella and Felix, it clearly annoyed Cauis who looked up to see he they were so rudely interrupted.

Felix automatic bowed his head in apology.

"Sorry to bother you Master's, we shall find another place to exercise." He spoke quietly, so quiet Bella could barely hear them.

Cauis simply waved them away, Marcus turned to us with a look of intrigue, maybe? Bella wasn't sure, but Aro would not tear his eyes away from her, nor her to him, not until Felix placed his hand on her arm, guiding her away

As they walked away Bella heard Marcus speak, she did not hear the exact words, however, the words he spoke made Felix pause slightly in his demeanor.

Around the corner was another little courtyard, it was not as nice as the previous one, not as well kept, however it served its purpose, fresh air and enough space to walk and think without being flanked by a vampire. Thankfully Felix stood in the entrance way and watched me walk. After around 40 minutes a blond young Vampire came and spoke to Felix in a whisper, Bella chose to ignore their conversation, she was quickly learning that if she wasn't to know any information, she would not be told the answer to anything.

"Isabella, this is Jane, she is a personal guard to the masters. She has informed me that you are to be moved to a room in the West Wing."

"Hello, Jane. Why am I to be moved?" Bella asked looking at both of them.

Nope, no answer, again nothing of interest to me that she was to be moved 30 days after her stay began.

'Oh gosh, what if they are moving me to another cell, maybe smaller? I don't think I made any disgruntled noise at seeing the masters, I tried to keep my eyes and face neutral... The West Wing sounds like another prison.' Bella rambled to herself.

As they walked back to her old room she picked her rucksack up and followed Jane down the corridor. Felix was walking behind them both. Maybe to stop her running? Where did they think she could go? She clearly could not out run a vampire.

Isabella was extremely grateful that Jane chose to walk at a human pace and she did not seem to grumble too much! Felix, on the other hand, did not have the same courtesy and rushed ahead. After what felt like a good half an hour they finally entered a corridor which held fancy looking portraits and silk lined wallpaper. Bella checked her shoes and hoped she was not trailing any dirt into the embroidered red rug they were walking on. Jane stopped abruptly and opened the door in front of her.

"Here is your room. My room is on the left and Master Aro's on the right, behind you is a music room and library that you may use at any given time. You are not allowed to leave this corridor and only certain trusted Vampires are allowed to enter this corridor." Jane informed her before taking her quick exit.

Bella took a deep breath before she entered the room; it was huge. And she meant huge. The king size four poster bed was sat on a platform with drapes that hung low on either side. Adjacent to the bed sat a feature arch window, and across from that sat a wardrobe, tallboy, a writing desk and what seemed to be an en-suite. The en-suite was basic, however, the feature was the bath. It seemed to be shaped like a shell. Just what she needed, a nice long bath.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours as Bella sat waiting, she was unsure of the rules of leaving, she knew Jane told her she would be safe, but would she? Would she actually be safe? It sounded silly to her, her, Bella Swan questioning her safety when not 30 days ago, she threw herself in front of one of the king's of the Vampire world, begging to be imprisoned for Edward to keep his life, she expected for him to beg, plead, bargain for her, but he saw something in one of the vampire's thoughts and left. He actually left and has not returned to rescue her. Her thoughts then turned to the other members of the coven, had Alice seen any of Bella's future? Was she still looking for her future? Question after question jumped into her mind when the door opened and in walked Jane.

Jane had changed out of her guard uniform and now wore black denim jeans and a ramones t-shirt, her make-up untouched and she wore her hair in a platt to one side.

"Hello Bella." She said almost shy of herself, almost as if she was acting her age, not her vampire age but her turned age.

"Erm, Hello Jane. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"I brought you burger and fries." Jane smiled walking closer into the room holding a gold foam box.

"A peace offering?" Bella quizzed the Vampire in front of her.

"More like a friendship offering."

"Not that I am not grateful for the food, however why are you seeking my friendship? Bella asked before taking the takeaway from the Vampire in front of her.

"Ok, you are the first female to set in this castle who has not or will not become food in centuries, I need a new friend." With that being said Jane threw herself dramatically down on Bella's bed. Bella smiled and sat next to her.

"What about Felix?"

"He is Ok, I like Felix, Demetri can be an idiot sometimes but he is pretty protective, just like Alec."

"Your brother is Alec right?"

"Yeah, he's my twin brother, so how about being my friend?

"Ok, I guess that would be cool as long as I don't become tonight's snack right?"

"We have orders to not touch you." Jane rolled over and smiled knowingly.

 **A/N I always visualize Jane as alternative, sorry!**


	3. Chapter 3

Over the next couple of weeks, Bella had enjoyed Jane's company, she was unsure if she would. In the throne room Jane came across rather stoic and to the point. She executed her job role perfectly and not many outside these four walls knew the bubbly, giddy happy Jane that Bella had come to love. Bella did not mind that one particular morning when she woke late and Jane was sat on her bed catching up on Friends.

"Morning sleepyhead." Jane sang happily.

"Why are you so happy, the rain kept me up all night..."

"Because with the weather so dreary and the sun shying away, you and I can visit the town today, I have a visitor coming from the mainland and I would love for you to come, I have permission from Marcus, so no need to worry, his only request is that we take Felix, Alec or Demetri with us."

"Don't you need anyone else's permission? I mean, I am grateful for you taking me and can we take your brother? I have yet to meet him."

"No, I never ask for anyone else for permission, I only ask my sire and yes, I am sure Alec will be delighted to come." Jane Giggled at the thought of telling her brother he had to come shopping with two females.

"Sire? As in Marcus turned you?" This made Bella sit up and question Jane.

"I am only going to tell you this once so listen up. Alec and I were born around 800BC, we were not wealthy but nor were we poor, we would have been what is called middle class now. Even as our human forms we had super natural powers. Eventually the people in our village began to suspect as when people were mean to us bad things would happen. We were just shy of 14 when we were accused as witches and condemned to be burned at the stake. Aro was apprised of the situation by a nomad who knew of Aro's interest in us. Aro and Marcus hurried to the village we resided in, arriving just in time to interrupt the execution. I had already suffered burns and thankfully they did not scar during my transformation. The pain I can inflict which you can not feel, is said to be like being burned alive. Aro turned Alec and Marcus did not wait to be given permission or denied it in my case, he readily turned me and I am forever grateful."

"Why did he not wait?"

"I believe he wanted to hurry home to Didyme."

"Who is Didyme?" Bella questioned as she got out of bed, readying herself for the day.

"Didyme was Marcus's wife and mate as well as Aro's sister, she was killed a century or so ago."

"Oh gosh no, who killed her?"

"We do not know, we suspect the Romanian coven but without proof we can not act. Didyme was such a kind soul, she made everyone very happy who met her, she never used her power of happiness on others, she just had that aura. Now, go get dressed and we will go out." Jane shook herself ready and ran from the room.

Bella sighed, leaving her bed she stretched, no wonder Marcus seemed as if stolen in thought, his mate was no longer and she remembered a conversation with Carlisle where he had informed her the importance of a mate. He has also briefly told her Marcus could see bonds between people, whether they were family, mates, friends or married. Deciding she didn't need to shower as she had done before bed last night, Bella threw on her red skinny jeans and a Guns 'n' Roses tee with converse pumps. Putting her hair back in a high pony tail and grabbing her black leather coat which Jane had bought her she stepped out of her. As she did Jane met her outside her room.

"Bella, Alec, Alec, Bella." Jane introduced the two before grabbing Bella's arm and turning swiftly.

"First we need to go to the harbour."

"Why the harbour?"

"Because you beautiful, thick headed woman, she is waiti..."

Before Alec had finished what insult he wanted to through at Bella, Jane had him withering in pain.

"Now now dear brother, what did I say about being nice to Bella, she is on our side." Jane asked before lifting her gift.

"Don't give me that look Bella, he has being moping around recently and is beginning to frustrate me." Jane giggled almost sadistically before they rushed on their walk, she didn't to be late.

As they rushed through the town of Volterra was definitely more beautiful in the dreary weather, the red of the brickwork didn't pop as much in colour but seemed to be more vibrant all the same. Thankfully for Bella the harbour was not far from the castle, Bella thought this would be dangerous for anyone else other than vampires, it makes for an easy invasion. As they reached the dock a boat had not long dropped it's anchor and a sea of people swarmed bellow as they stood on an over pass bridge.

"How do we know if they have have arrived?" Bella asked as she tried to spot someone different in the crowd.

"Oh you'll know alright." Jane giggled as she cuddled Alec's arm. Alec who seemed indifferent at first allowed his sister to let out her only way of apologizing.

When everyone else seemed to be off the boat, even when the captain and crew had vacated, only then did Jane go down and visit the walkway,Bella quickly followed and Alec flanking their backs. Bella could hear rustling from the boat but did not see anyone until she heard Jane greet their guest.

"Carlisle, what a lovely mode of transport. Aro will be very pleased to know you have arrived on time."

"Quite." was the only word he spoke to Jane before looking at Bella.

"Hello Bella, nice to see you again."

Before Bella could explode into a fit of questions, Alec wrapped his arm around her waist, tightly, and spoke softly in her ear.

"Not her my little dove, if you make a scene, Cauis would love to punish you, if do this."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella knew Alec was right, that didn't mean she wanted to acknowledge this. Allowing his arm to stay their she slipped her arm around his back, for two reasons, she could feel Carlisle's eyes burning into the back of her and Alec was keeping her from turning around in the middle of now a busy Volterra and making a huge scene with Carlisle. One thing that did keep her mind from wondering was the fact that Alec was one of the warmest Vampire's she had every touched, he was still cold, however, it was more of a human's body cold from a winter's day, not a icy freezer cold touch. Again, before she knew it, the four of them were now back at the castle, so much for shopping, although it would not be a good idea now as the day began to brighten considerably. Vampires and sun do not mix will with a town full of immortals. Why had Carlisle shown up now? And without Esme? Or any of his coven? Before she could ponder to much she had reached the west wing.

"Alec please help Bella back to her room, I must inform Aro of our guest's arrival." Jane spoke quietly, although Bella still heard.

Alec did what was requested from him, but he did not remove his arm from Bella,instead he tightened slightly before they arrived to her room.

"Do.. do you want to come in?" Bella asked nervously, as she stood against the now open door. She had only met Alec several hours prior, should she really be asking him into her room..

Before she knew it Alec quickly stepped forward and placed his cold lips on hers, she didn't react anyway shape or form, she didn't know if she was surprised or scared. Alec quickly took his lips from her and smiled a soft sad smile.

"Nothing?" He asked

"Nothing." Bella repeated, sure of her feelings.

"Urghh, will I ever cure this?"

"Alec, cure what?"

"My disease." He slunk himself down on her bed.

Bella at first thought he may of spoken about some form of STD, until it hit her.

"Alec, are you gay?" Bella asked slowly walking further into the room.

Alec growled at her, half heatedly from his spot on the bed.

"Hey, I know you and I are from completely different times, however, I can tell you now, being Gay is not a disease nor is it life choice, it is who you are, you don't have any say in the matter, just like you can't decide that Jane is your sister or that Aro is your sire or that I currently reside here. You can not change this and you should embrace it too." Bella spoke before she walked fully over and cuddle Alec from his spot on the bed, she took a tissue to wipe the red/black liquid that had not leaked from his eyes.

"How do you know I can't change it, it is the devils work."

"And so is being a Vampire, so are you the devil?"

"I don't think so?"

"Who told you this? Who told you, you had to fix being gay?"

"Santiago, one of the other guards."

"Next time you use your gift on him, don't let him ever judge you like this again and I promise you, you can not change being gay and you need to embrace that this is you. I am sure you will find a mate, you will not be the only gay Vampire."

"Thank you Bella."

"Were you gay in your Human life?"

"I was... more playing both fields."

"Oh Alec." Bella hugged him tight.

"Well this looks cozy!" Jane whispered from the door.

"Alec and I were only talking."

"I know, I heard, I appreciate that you are so welcoming of him, I know not all the guards are, well one particular vampire, however Alec is forbidden to attack and he won't let me break the rules for him." Jane sighed before sitting on the other side of her brother.

* * *

"Carlisle, thank you for you for coming so quickly, I need your help with a matter." Aro said as he poured a carton of Animal blood into a glass; they had a stock in for 'vegetarian' Vampires.

"Anything I can help with, I will." Carlisle took the glass and thanked his old friend.

Aro only gave a rolled up piece of parchment to him. Carlisle took it readily and his eyes bulged as he read, once he reached the end, he placed it down on the desk in front of him.

"I presume he has given the nod."

"He did, several weeks ago."

"Why do you need me?"

"You need to act as her representative."

"You think she will say yes?"

"I won't give her the choice."

"Oh Aro, that will not work."

"We will see. Felix. Inform Bella and Jane we request their presence in my office tomorrow 10 am sharp." Aro spoke quietly, however enough for Felix to have heard through the door.

 **A/N I know this chapter is slightly small, however, the next chapter is twice as long :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I've seen this done in the a few other FF but not sure if it has shown itself in the Twilight FF so if this is cliche I am sorry, this is the first time I have wrote a Twilight FF.**

Sat waiting in a room with a long oak table, Isabella, Carlisle who had just entered the room sat on her right and Jane on the left. Her fingers tapping against the table, the only sign of nerves she allowed herself to show. Aro, along with Marcus, Cauis and Felix , were due any minute. Waiting in anticipation as to why they were there. Well, she was. Bella was pretty sure that Jane knew and Carlisle must have an idea at least.

A sharp knock to the door before it opened and in walked the four vampires, Isabella couldn't help but wince, they looked fierce. No sign of emotions one their faces to give an incline of the meeting.

"Aro," Carlisle greeted in his gentle manner .

"Carlisle my old friend." Aro greeted in turn before sitting down.

"I am sure you are wondering to why you are here, Marcus has made a fantastic discovery." Aro grinned with glee. "You and I, Isabella, are soul mates." Aro chirped to the room in his normal excitable manner.

Bella couldn't help but snort out a response.

"Something funny?" Marcus asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Apart from the ridiculous niceties in the room? No, nothing at all. What do you mean soul mates? Not a chance would I bond with him."

"That's no way to speak about your future husband, Isabella." Cauis said, a warning in his tone. "Besides, you should get used to Aro's presence, since you will be spending so much time with him." He teased.

"No, I don't think I will." She challenged Cauis. Bella didn't feel as if she was afraid of him. Not even as he growled at her. If it was true that she was Aro's soul mate, it was against the law to harm another mate.

With that Carlisle grabbed her arm.

"Bella, think about this. If not you will die. Soul mates can not live without each other."

"Oh my gosh, that's why your here, you here to sell me off to him like a cow in cattle, I wondered why you were here Carlisle, now it all makes sense."

Panic set in, all this time she thought Carlisle was here for her. Jane grabbed Bella's hand in comfort and hope she wouldn't do something she would regret.

"It is not like that Bella, I am here to argue for you in this marriage agreement. I will not let you deny this opportunity, I will not lose a daughter."

"Fine, OK, let's see this then." Carlisle had to play the ' Your my Daughter' card with her, not even Charlie made her feel as bad as when Carlisle thought like this.

'I can turn it down straight away and say I tried.' She thought.

Felix and Cauis both frowned, and Marcus sighed. Bella reached out and took the contract from Carlisle and looked it over. Quickly she grabbed Carlisle's pen and scribbled some notes.

"Perhaps, Isabella, you could begin by telling us the terms you want to change." Marcus began.

"It would be easier to tell you which ones I don't want to change." Bella muttered, she could see Jane lean over to look at the notes she had made. Out of everyone in the room, Jane she trusted the most.

"Very well, we'll go through them one by one," Marcus drawled.

Bella nodded her agreement.

"The first term then." Felix began. "You will take the Volturi name. Is there a problem with that?"

Bella thought for a second. Before agreeing that it would not be a problem. Bella Volturi sound much more majestic than Bella Swan.

"Let's continue then," Felix said. "Term two. Upon the confirmation of the Union between you, your family will be granted the only safety a human has ever being given."

Bella nodded. "As it's the only reason I agreed to hear the contract out, that term stands as is."

"Term Three. Isabella will consent to spending time with Aro whenever Aro requires it."

"That's bollocks," Bella muttered. "I will consent to spending time with Aro at previously agreed upon times. I will not be your call girl."

Cauis snorted, and even Jane had to cover a smirk.

Aro sat up a little straighter in his seat. "What if a function happens to take place on a day we haven't agreed upon?"

"That's why we're here." Bella replied coolly. "To agree the terms of our arrangement. Don't forget, I still have a year of schooling left."

"That's ridiculous. I'll have tutors brought in for you."

"I'll finish my education at Forks High." Bella replied testing her luck. "That's none negotiable."

"Then you will stay at the Cullen's, with Jane and Alec and you will spend every weekend with me." Aro growled, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Unless there is a exam scheduled, in which case, my education must come first."

"Agreed. I will also require your presence for Volturi functions and the like."

Bella nodded. She was interested to know why Aro thought he would need her at Volturi functions though.

"After you've finished with your Education, I will require you to live with me full time, though I am willing to negotiate on the amount of time you actually spend at my home."

"If you require me to live with you, then I will be allowed to come and go as I please. There will be demands on my time with my friends and family, and that's without taking into account my work schedule when I decide what to do with my life."

"You will spend a minimum of three nights a week in my home, Friday evening, Saturday evening and Sunday evening, you will be back in Forks before 8;45 bell, qualifying circumstances not withstanding."

"What do you class as qualifying circumstances?" Bella asked, raising her head slightly.

"Should you be required to study for an exam or have an actual exam or friends be in hospital or... otherwise need you."

She almost laughed at the distaste Aro showed as he spoke. He nodded his agreement nonetheless.

"Term Four," Felix said once Jane had finished noting the changes. "Aro, as the dominant in the relationship, will provide housing, clothing, food and any other necessities for Isabella."

"That's generous but I shouldn't and don't need new clothes."

"Regardless, it is the proper way," Aro replied simply, sitting back in his seat.

Bella nodded sharply feeling as if arguing was pointless.

"Term Five, Isabella will consent to a 'traditional' marriage and extend all marital privilege to Aro."

"This needs to be made clearer," Carlisle said, clearing his throat.

"Isabella will agree to a full marital relationship, including an emotional bond, and a sexual bond." Felix replied, rather embarrassed.

"Is this negotiable?" Bella asked, looking at Aro. She had a feeling it wasn't.

"No. It is the only term I refuse to change."

Bella dropped her head for a moment, before she looked up again and nodded at Carlisle. "Very well."

"Term Six. All Volturi guards have being warned to not hurt Isabella as a now queen to the vampire world and Isabella will not goad any vampire into an attack before the wedding night."

Bella rolled her eyes. She knew that wedding night was code for before she was turned. "As opposed to if I run across any of you elsewhere? Send Jane to kill Victoria and you have a deal."

Aro nodded. "I'll have her do this on the eve of our wedding. Call it an early gift."

"Good."

"Term Seven. Isabella will allow Aro to to acquire her a bodyguard that will be with her at all times when out of the marital home."

"Why?" Isabella asked. "I'm not saying no, I just want to know your reason for this term. As it stands, the only people I'm in any real danger from are those carrying your mark." Isabella looked at the 'V' dangling around his neck.

"When the news of the marriage breaks, there will be people who wish to attack you to get at me," Aro explained quietly. "No matter my history, Isabella , I have no wish to see you injured in my name."

Isabella's eyes widened as realisation struck. Understanding dawned on her as she finally figured out the real reason behind the clause in the marriage contract and she choked down a gulp. This clause was aimed at the Romanian Coven. "Who will the bodyguard be?". She asked.

Aro gestured his hand towards Jane.

"Jane?"

Jane rolled her eyes when bella looked at her.

"You knew about this?" She asked.

"Of course I did, Isabella, myself and Alec offered, Alec is already smitten with you and chooses to not lose too much time with you when you move back to forks next week."

"And you're willing?"

"Hmm. Deal with one miscreant, or continue training and deal with hundreds... you do the maths."

Bella laughed. "Alright."

"Term Eight. Isabella agrees that the marriage will produce at least one heir."

Bella nodded. "I agree to this in part. The surrogate that will help will be approved by both of us, and our child will know love. I will not have a child born, only to be raised a political tool."

Aro nodded. "Agreed, we must set a date, and discuss preferences for the wedding. Would you like to do that now, or arrange another meeting?"

Isabella raised an eyebrow at the polite tone, but shrugged, she honest didn't feel as if she had much of a choice now. "Whichever you prefer, I suppose, the wedding must be after graduation."

"Then we shall do it tonight. Carlisle, send for Esme." Aro ordered.

In the meantime Bella sent Alice a text, the only Cullen who had stayed in contact through the whole two months she was away during the summer, whilst in her stay in Italy, Alice had struggled to read Bella and so Bella thought it best to try inform her the best she could. Within seconds she had a reply which read:

'If you're having me on, it's not funny, Bella! Getting married to Aro Volturi, of all people is crazy indeed! You call me this instant, and explain yourself!'

"If you'll all excuse me for ten minutes while I go and calm Alice down, we can continue as soon as I return," Bella said, standing up.

"Bella! What on earth is going on?!" Alice shrieked as soon as she picked up the phone.

"Well... you see, this is how it happened..."


	6. Chapter 6

Three hours it took Esme to arrive, that was all, the time now was 9pm and Bella was shattered although between Jane and Esme they had most ideas in the bag, she was exhausted, Aro seemed to have pushed and battled with her on every detail, as if he was trying to make a point. He even had a say on her dress design, thankfully everyone in the room, even Cauis who had come back due to 'boredom' told Aro no. Bella did listen to his request though and she thought about it. It was the only decent thing to come out of his mouth today. This she would not admit. Aro asked for white, with red detail and lace. Bella didn't think his demands were too rude. Maybe she could find a dress in such design, or ask for one to be designed, let's face it, he had openly told everyone the Volturi account was at her disposal for her wedding.

"Jane, will you walk me to my room please?" Bella asked during a quiet patch, she was tired and for now, she was the only person who needed sleep, if a decision needed her approval, they could wait for at least 10 hours.

Jane only nodded and followed, quickly linking her arm with Bella's.

"Jane, how has Aro waited all these years for his mate?"

"He has had to, there was an almost Mate, he would have happily settled with her until one day she found her true mate and Marcus confirmed such, Aro was saddened for centuries, until around 1987, ring a bell?"

"My birth year.." Bella stopped at her door to realise the connection.

"He knew his mate was going to be around soon."

"16 years later!" Bella snorted.

"You forget Bella, 16 years is a lot sooner when you have an eternity to live."

Bella thought upon this, was it true? Was Aro really much happier when she was now around? Taking her Pj's she changed straight away in the bathroom, brushing her teeth and washing her face.

"There are centuries between us.."Bella began as she jumped into her bed.

"True, Aro is older, don't let that come between you as you get to know him. He is powerful, strong and loyal, he is fiercely protective of those he calls his own." Jane replied before turning the light out to allow Bella to rest. Bella sighed recognising that this was a sign for sleep.

Bella woke with a fright with the loud crackle of thunder, really? School was to start in a week, why was the weather so bad for August? Checking her phone the time read 2:05 am, groaning she stretched and stood whilst pondering if she would sleep anymore. Deciding not, she left to have a look at the final plans, she walked back to the meeting room, she was unaware that it was Aro's office. Once there she took a quill; really, she would have to remember to bring her own stationary when she would move in. She took the quill and made very few adjustments, Esme had planned well. Not that Bella thought she wouldn't. Sighing, she couldn't believe this was happening, how would she tell her friends, her parents too! Rolling the parchments back up, she sighed and leaned her head back, for only a second when an easel caught her eye, with fresh paper and paints at the ready. Bella made her way over and picked a pencil up, she slowly sketched the outline of a dress she had thought of. The dress would be strapless with a love-heart shape bust, a corset fitted bodice which floated on an A shape. the bottom would be plain white chiffon and the bodice would be matte white with red lace in the shape of feathers, from the left breast to the waist and up the back forming into a 'V' shape, V for Volturi.

"I did not think I would find you in here...alone." The voice spoke from the door.

"Sorry Aro, I was merely looking at the plans Jane and Esme are finalizing on." Bella replied before putting down the brush she had used to add detail.

"You have a keen eye for fashion?" Aro asked stepping into the room.

"Erm, no, not really, I only like to draw."

"Fashion doesn't begin with the clothes, they begin with the designs and artists who construct them."

"You can't see too much, this is the dress I wish to be commissioned for the wedding." Bella stood in front of the standalone easel.

"As you wish." Aro merely bowed his head in response. "It is early, as I recall from my Human life you should still be asleep."

"The weather woke me."

"Ahh Isabella Tuoni e fulmini." * Aro spoke as he walked forwards and placed his arms on her shoulders in an embrace.

At first, Bella was rather uncomfortable and unaware of what to do, taking a leap of faith she allowed herself to snake her arms around his waist and held him. He was not uncomfortably cold, just not as warm as Alec either.

"If you drink Human blood your body temperature is warmer than those who chose to drink through the vegetarian diet."

"Why, may I ask?"

"The tastier animals are game animals, deer, bear, lion, tiger. They all don't need their heat as much to survive and so when a Vampire drains an animal the heat is not there in the blood, however with a Human, heat travels through the blood as they are being drained, to try and keep the Human warm. Hence I am a warmer Vampire then say Carlisle. If you ever have the pleasure of touching The Major, his temperature will be colder than mine still but warmer than Carlisle's."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"It does, think on it. Would you like to go back to bed now?"

Bella nodded into Aro's chest, before she knew it, he had her in his arms and he ran back to the west side of his wing.

 **A/N *Google Translate Thunder and Lightening to Tuoni e fulmini ~ I do not speak Italian and so if any translations are lost or incorrect I apologise now.**


End file.
